Shopping
by Carpe Memento
Summary: Very random. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are having a part to celebrate cheese and have to go shopping to get the supplies. How many times will Sora go banananas? How many stores will kick them out?


**Chapter One:**

**The Supermarket**

Mew: Yes, another Kingdom Hearts fic. Yay! Okay, anywho… Most of my random fics are not getting reviews! –gasp- Help me out, here, how will I know what people like if they don't talk to me? Anywho, on with the show! Or the disclaimer…

Disclaimer: Mew doesn't own Kingdom Hearts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's throw a cheese party!" said Sora, who had somehow gotten a party hat over his hair.

"Yay!" said Kairi, "Let's throw a cheese party!"

Both were looking at Riku, waiting for what he would say. "Well, if we're going to throw a cheese party, we'll need some cheese and some guests." He said.

"Yay!!" said Kairi and Sora in a yay-ful way.

"C'mon." said Riku, wondering why someone as cool as him were hanging out with a couple of basket cases, "We got to go to the store to get the food."

"And the cheese!" said Sora.

"Right!" Said Kairi, "The cheese!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were at the grocery store. Sora threw some confetti in celebration. "Yay! We're at the store! Who has the list?" The janitor came in with the broom and started sweeping up the confetti.

"What list?" asked Riku.

"The shopping list, duh? You know, whenever your mom goes shopping, she brings along a list and loses her mind when she can't find it, but it turns out it's actually in her pocket, but she doesn't know that and she thinks it's lost and gone forever and she's all, 'Riku, where's my shopping list?' and you're all, 'I don't know' and she's going totally crazy and stuff, but she still can't find the shopping list no matter how hard she searches, and then she finally decides to check her pockets and there it is? That shopping list."

"We don't have a shopping list." Riku pointed out.

"Then we've got to go crazy looking for it, even though we know it isn't real."

"Why can't we just make one?" asked Kairi.

"I like Kairi's idea better!" declared Sora.

They all sat on the floor, blocking the entrance to the store, writing a list.

"The-" started Kairi

Sora barked, interrupting her.

"Um, the-" Sora barked again.

"Sora, why the-" Sora barked again.

"Sora, why are you barking?"

"When we were walking here, Wakka told me to bark every time someone said the word 'the'." Said Sora proudly.

"Why?" asked Riku.

"Hush, foolish mortal!"

"Are you okay?"

"To the toothpaste!" Sora ran off to the toothpaste aisle.

"Sora, get back here!" yelled Kairi.

"Call me, the conquistador!" Sora- erm, I mean, the conquistador!- yelled back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Should we go get him?" asked Kairi.

"Don't worry," assured Riku, "This isn't the first time he's done this, and probably won't be the last. You know how he gets in supermarkets."

"That's a good point." Kairi agreed. "So, what have we got on the list. I'll take half, and you take half."

The list looked like this:

Cheese

Pizza

Cheese

Dr Pepper

Cheese

Toothpaste

Cheese

More Dr Pepper

Cheese

Chips

Cheese

While Riku was tearing the list in half however you think is the best way to tear a list in half, everyone could hear a loud CRASH and Sora yelling, "No! Unhand me you foolish mortals! I am Phaeton, son of Apollo!"

Then there was a loud yell coming from a guy with a Norwegian accent and maniacal laughter. "You'll never catch me, coppers!"

Kairi sighed, "I think we should go get him."

"If you insist…"

"Eh, after we get the food."

The two slip into different directions. Five minutes later they ran right into each other in the freezer aisle. IN the closest freezer, not BY, but IN, was Sora. He had his face pressed to the glass and gave his best friends the weirdest look that he'd ever given them. Three security guards ran down the aisle, and one shouted, "Hey, there he is!" and pointed at Sora's freezer.

"Hey, I'm with them!" protested Sora.

"Really, now?" asked one guard.

"Yup!" said Sora. Riku and Kairi both shook their heads.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They hit the concrete with a loud thud.

"It's a good thing they let us pay for this stuff before literally- yes, thank you, literally- kicking us out." Said Riku, "Sora, remind me to never take you shopping again!"

"But take shopping me you must!" said Sora in a Yoda voice, "There's a whole 'nother chapter!"

Riku dramatically stood up on his knees. "Nooooo!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mew: That's right, one more chapter. And probably a few more after that… Review, and mark this on your alert list, because in the next chapter they're going to Walmart! W00t!


End file.
